NPD September 2009
NPD sales figures coverage: The industry managed a modest increase over NPD September 2008, and generated the second best-selling September on record after 2007 when Halo 3 released and sold over 3 million copies that month. On a unit sales basis, the industry was flat. The increase in revenues is driven by a rise in average retail prices in all categories with the exception of console hardware in which the average retail price decreased 8% from last September. Across all categories, the Xbox 360 platform contributed the most to industry unit and dollar sales as sales of 360 hardware, software and accessories comprised 32% of the month's revenues. All three console manufacturers enjoyed the impact of lower prices on unit sales as the PS3, Wii, and Xbox 360 realized an increase over August of 87%, 33%, and 31% respectively, on an average sales per week basis (keeping in mind September was a 5-week month compared to 4-weeks in August). Compared to last September, the PS3 was the big winner, more than doubling last year's sales. This portrays a very strong consumer reaction to the price decrease as August and September both realized a lift of more than 70% over the prior month. This is the first month that the PS3 has captured the top spot in console hardware sales. The best-selling platform overall remained the Nintendo DS which has topped hardware sales for 6 consecutive months. Halo 3 certainly impacted the industry two years ago (Sep'07) when it was launched, and this year, Halo 3: ODST realized impressive sales making it the 6th best-selling SKU launch of all time. Five of the top 10 software items for the month were on the Xbox 360 platform. We know all eyes are going to be on the Rock Band and Guitar Hero sales since the music/dance genre has been so closely followed by many this year. Both titles captured a spot in the top 10 for the month and at the item level, across all platforms, The Beatles: Rock Band came in third behind Halo 3: ODST and Madden NFL 10 while Guitar Hero 5 came in fourth. The Beatles: Rock Band achieved this level of success with an average retail price premium of 130% to the average retail price for software overall. The sales of Rock Band and Guitar Hero led the music/dance genre to a 72% dollar sales increase over September 2008. Madden NFL 10 made up some ground this month. Although when launched in August the game sold 19% fewer units than its predecessor a year prior, with a second month of sales in, that deficit has been reduced to 13%, which bodes very well for the title through the holiday season. The Wii Motion Plus captured the top spot for accessory sales this month, while Wii Remote Controller was the second best-selling item in terms of units, but generated the most dollar sales in the accessories category. Accessories for the 360 platform accounted for five of the top-10 accessory items for the month. Notable releases *Halo 3: ODST *DiRT 2 *NHL 10 *Guitar Hero 5 *The Beatles Rock Band *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 *Need For Speed Shift *Scribblenauts *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Hardware sales *Nintendo DS - 524,200 *PlayStation 3 - 491,800 *Wii - 462,800 *Xbox 360 - 352,600 *PlayStation Portable - 190,400 *PlayStation 2 - 146,000 Top 20 software sales #Halo 3: ODST (360) / Microsoft / 1,520,000 #Wii Sports Resort w/ Wii Motion Plus (Wii) / Nintendo / 442,900 #Madden NFL 10 (360) / Electronic Arts / 289,600 #Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (NDS) / Nintendo / 258,100 #The Beatles: Rock Band (360) / MTV Games / 254,000 #Madden NFL 10 (PS3) / Electronic Arts / 246,500 #Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (360) / Activision / 236,000 #Batman: Arkham Asylum (PS3) / Square Enix (Eidos) / 212,500 #Guitar Hero 5 (360) / Activision / 210,800 #The Beatles: Rock Band (Wii) / MTV Games / 208,601 #Batman: Arkham Asylum (360) / Square Enix (Eidos) / 208,600 #Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (NDS) / Square Enix / (N/A) #Scribblenauts (NDS) / Warner Bros. / 194,000 #NHL 10 (360) / EA / (N/A) #Need for Speed: Shift (360) / EA / (N/A) #Need for Speed: Shift (PS3) / EA / (N/A) #Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (PS3) / Activision Blizzard / (N/A) #Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box (NDS) / Nintendo / (N/A) #Wii Fit w/ Balance Board (Wii) / Nintendo / 134,000 #The Beatles: Rock Band (PS3) / Mtv Games/EA / 132,400 Source: http://www.gamasutra.com/php-bin/news_index.php?story=25714 Video game revenues *Total sales: $1.28 billion *Hardware sales: $472.78 million *Software sales: $649.32 million External links *NPD: Industry Emerges From Year-On-Year Declines With Slight Growth